


One-Sided Therapy Session

by v11xi3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Is Not Evil, Chara doesn't know if they want to talk like a victorian era ghost or a primary school bully, Chara is guilty, No Mercy Run (Undertale), Seriously can we stop blaming dead children for someone else murdering people, This is very short, but - Freeform, so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v11xi3/pseuds/v11xi3
Summary: Frisk doesn't remember how many times they've done this, neither does Chara. They decide to speak their mind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	One-Sided Therapy Session

"Greetings," They spoke, "My name is Chara..." They stared boredly at Frisk, who was staring straight at them. Into them. "But of course, you already know that." They sighed, their hands clasping together in front of them. "Aren't you sick of this? Aren't you tired? Aren't you bored?" They waited for a reply, which obviously never came, "Well.. I am! Is this FUN to you? Do you enjoy this? .. _Why? _" Their voice trembled, "Why would you do this to me? Why are you making me see this? Am i being punished?" They stepped closer to Frisk, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know.. I know what I did was wrong, okay?! I don't deserve this! I'm sorry!" Tears pricked the corners of their eyes, "Please, just make it stop! Just stop it! Do you really hate me that much, to force me to watch this over and over?" They let out a loud, ugly sob, "And you won't even answer me! You ignore me, as if i don't exist! I do! I'm right here! I'm _always _here! ..." They stopped, wiping the stray tears from their eyes and straightening themself up, "..Do you have... anything? anything at all, to say?" They stared at frisk with pleading eyes. Frisk took a step closer, taking the sleeve of their sweater and wiping it under Chara's eyes.__  
"I'm bored." Their voice was meek, raspy. It felt forced. "I just want to go home." ...Chara looked down at them, this human child. This human child that.. Killed everyone they know.. and put a hand on their shoulder.  
"I know. I know you do. I do too.. But.. but.. _Stop _. Please. We'll find something else. We.. We'll find a way to get you home. Only if you stop. If you never touch.." They point to the knife in their hand, "That. Ever again. Please?" They stared eachother for.. Neither of them know how long, unmoving.  
"Okay."  
That's all the two of them need, and they RESET.____


End file.
